It is common that a station installed or otherwise in use at a subscriber premise might not have a dedicated physical button used for initiating a wireless setup or handshake (e.g., WiFi Protected Setup (WPS) handshake) between the station and an access point (e.g., wireless modem, router, gateway, wireless extender, etc.). Users are therefore forced to connect the station to a display device (e.g., television, computer, mobile device, etc.) to guide the wireless setup between the station and an access point. For example, without a dedicated button for initiating a wireless setup, a user or installer might be forced to connect a multiple-systems operator (MSO) owned set-top box (STB), for example, to a subscriber owned television in order to facilitate a wireless setup between the STB and an access point. Typically, the user guides the wireless setup through software controls. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for initiating and monitoring a wireless connection between a station and an access point.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.